Arisen
by IrisatinetheVain
Summary: This is Winter's short story. He strives to be the only demon member of the Arisen, a divine sub group of the Light Cult. Since he remains under question due to his demonic origin, he must stop Eggman to clear himself of those who doubt him. But can he complete such a difficult task? Especially when Eggman has the help of a certain jewel thief..
1. Chapter 1

Winter stood on top of the skyscraper and looked down into the city below. His white fur looked like it glowed against the black of the night. His reptilian, turquoise eyes shone with the stars. He watched as the might life came alive once again. He protected the citizens and slowly gained favor with them. He was starting small but it would go a long way in the future. Sonic didn't mind making a place for him in the hero group. Eggman had been active lately so he was particularly looking for any suspicious robotic activity. His sharp night vision told him everything around him was fine for now. He saw a trial of fire in the distance.

His sister October was also around. The fire left orange streaks in the sky when she flew around, doing her nightly business as well. Even though she's not really on any side, thanks to Shadow telling her to look out for herself alone. As long as she didn't cause trouble Winter just let her be. He sometimes wondered about Thorne too. His brother was probably hiding somewhere, still belonging to the darker side. On the villainous path their parents took.

October saw him in the distance and waved. Winter waved back. After October had gone past, Winter noticed a man in a trench coat walking down an alley, looking awfully suspicious. Winter decided to stay hidden for now and carefully follow the person. He jumped silently rooftop to rooftop, not even disturbing the loose bricks the hung on the edges. The man knocked on the door and a light above the half awning turned on. He slipped inside after doing a quick 360 and shut the door. Winter perked up his crystalline ears as he heard the soft conversation.

"Did you pick it up?"

"I did...Eggman will be pleased."

Winter knew this was what he had been watching out for.

"Eggman. What are you up to?" He asked himself quietly before hopping onto the other building's roof. "Why are your minions here?"

Winter saw a vent on the side of the building. His sister, who had their father Mephiles' power to change different forms did not carry that power over to Winter. How could he get inside without being seen? There was a window open on the fourth floor just a crack. Enough for Winter to slide his claws under and open. Clinging to the side of the building, he slid it open and landed on the carpet. It was dark inside and he was like a beacon with his glowing crystals. He dimmed his crystals by thought and slinked around, trying to find the person he was interested in. He heard them downstairs and hid around the stair case. Egg man's servants bots were gathered around a table as the cloaked stranger tipped his hat back.

_Eggman either paid this guy and he didn't know what he was getting involved with, or by the look on his face he was threatened to be his delivery boy or else. _

Winter watched as a screen came up in the middle of the room, with a prerecorded message from Eggman himself.

"Wonderful work Scorn! I knew I could count on you. Hehe now here is your pay. Bring me more and you'll get a bonus!" The video of the Dr. said as it turned to static.

The robots escorted the trench coat guy, Scorn, back out the door. Winter finally burst forth, doing a surprise attack and froze the robot's circuits solid. He just needed to follow this Scorn guy and see what else he knew about Eggman's plan. He followed Scorn back to an apartment building across town. He cringed whenever he saw the homeless huddle up together around a bin fire. Winter took a few minutes to make sure they were all okay and told them about a homeless shelter not far from the apartments. They nodded and told them that they knew but it had been filled for the night. Winter promised the next day he would make sure they were chosen. He did take his patrol duties seriously, but if there ever was someone who got harmed in a chase down, he would stop and help them first. After all Sonic was usually in hot pursuit, closing in due to his fast speeds. Winter looked at some remains of buildings still yet to be rebuilt. The city went into overdrive production, trying to return to its former splendor. It was one very few cities that had started rebuilding. The ruins are a reminder of lives lost and a world almost destroyed by his mother and father.

He heard the elevator ding at the sixth level and the low cough of the same voice patterns as Scorn. A light turned on.

"A raise...highly doubt that would happen." Said Scorn as he lay on his ratted couch. "No matter. That idiot pays me lump sums for just delivery work, imagine if he promotes me! I'll be out of this apartment soon. It's better than robbing banks."

Scorn closed his eyes and drifted off. Winter had learned all he needed to. He called the police on the special phone they had given him and rushed over in five minutes. Scorn jumped up from the couch.

"Oh what? Cops?" He said as he peered through his blinds and cursed. "Some one was following me..."

He quickly ran down the fire escape but was soon stopped by Winter who landed in front of him.

"Oh now who are you?! Get out of my way!"

But Scorn was grabbed by the arms and had his hands held behind his eyes. He wriggled and tried to break free.

"Geez do you lift weights or something kid?!" He exclaimed as Winter froze his two hands together. "That's so cold!"

"I'm sorry for your discomfort. But the ice will melt once you're at the police station. That speech you had to yourself just now is enough to convict you of several charges."

Scorn hung his head in disbelief as he was taken away in a police car. Winter took to his vantage points again, waiting out the rest of the night.

One of Eggman's spy bots had seen what happened and quickly reported back to his creator. Eggman gave a wide smile.

"Ah Winter. I've been wanting to see this new hero."


	2. Chapter 2: Eggman

Eggman held his little robot in his fingers before flinging it out the window to go back on duty.

"What a curious little boy. I'm not sure I like it." He said to no one in particular as a shadow android came in carting his drink. He sipped on it while twisting his mustache. "Ah! I'll send some of my robots to test his strength! Get ready boy I'll be sending you my best!" He exclaimed as he used his signature laugh.

"Really doctor? Do you need to laugh every time?" Said a particular bat standing in the corner, tossing around a chaos emerald.

"Rouge? When did you get here?"

"I was waiting till you stopped your blabbering to pipe in. Here's your rock."

"Yes well very good. Rock? I thought that you've always wanted the chaos emeralds?"

"Yeah they are shiny. But when you bring in the master emerald, that changes things." She said as she filed her nails. "You really need to clean this place up."

"Hmm? Oh all the robot pieces around make it homey in my opinion. Anyways, stay out of my way bat girl! I have something to do." Eggman said as he typed on his keypad.

Rouge watched the screens as he continued on. She noticed traces of orange over a few stores.

"I've seen that before." She said as she watched October streak across the sky. "Hey that's who Shadow is looking after."

"Rouge! Stop messing with the screens! Your interfering with the transmitting rays."

Rouge shrugged as she fixed her makeup. "Whatever you say."

Dawn had almost broken. Winter felt tired as soon as he saw the dreamy sun rays. He came back to Sonic and Tails'. Sonic was already running around the yard.

"Winter! How was it? Any Egghead activity?" Sonic said as he stopped his morning laps.

"There was some. But it has been dealt with."

Sonic gave him a smile as he tilted his head. He stretched his legs as Winter walked inside.

"Well wait! So what happened?" Sonic asked as Tails came out.

"Scorn is at the station. Ask him questions if you want."

"Scorn? Who?" Tails asked as Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"He didn't even tell me."

Sonic and Tails took Winter's vague clue and went to the station.

"I think he sometimes forgets that we can't read minds." Sonic said as he held open the door for his friend.

"Maybe I can fix that. I have been working on something lately."

"Oh come on Tails that's impossible."

The chief of police had been working closely with Sonic and Tails for awhile now. They easily got permission to question the mystery guy Winter had been talking about.

"He found his apartment that he had been hiding out in. This isn't the first time Scorn has been here. It's a new low for him now that he's been found helping Dr. Robotnik."

Sonic and Tails came in the interrogation room and saw the ferret tossing aside a foam cup.

"Oh great! You two. Haven't I been asked enough questions?" He said as Sonic put a hand to his face.

"So your one of Egghead's followers huh? Wouldn't have expected that.." Sonic said sarcastically as he snickered. "What is he up to now?"

"I'm not telling you. That old idiot will keep paying me if I keep quiet." Scorn said. "After all you don't want me and Fang to buddy up and rob banks do you?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't do anything."

"Where is his hide out? We won't tell him you told us." Tails stated, trying to elicit a slip of the tongue.

"Like I said before, no. And you can't force me to tell you because it's against my rights."

Not getting anywhere, the two decided to just leave. They noticed Shadow's motorcycle outside on the curb.

"What's Shadow doing out? I thought he'd be at home brooding over something." Tails said as he peeked inside the bar's windows. He saw Shadow sitting on a stool looking at his GUN pager. He cast a dark look over to Tails. Tails quickly pulled away.

"Heh, well either way let's not bother him." Sonic said as he watched Tails hide behind him incase Shadow came out.

Winter laid on his white sheets they gave him for the sofa. He had been fairly comfortable living with the two friends. Whenever they had gone out they usually picked up one or two things they thought he might find interest in. Tails even hooked up their old AC unit for him to feel even more comfortable when he slept. He liked living with his mortal friends and wouldn't have it any other way.

Winter soon fell asleep with ice packs under the pillows. He wondered how exactly his friends were to find Eggman if he was hiding somewhere tucked away, obscure. His dreams gave him a perfect opportunity to overlook where he had been. He needed to find every different detail that he could spot.


	3. Chapter 3: Consideration

Winter watched from above. The dream cityscape looked just how it had been last night. From the little contact he had with his mother, he learned a small skill he had picked up from her whenever they privately met to talk about the hero activity. The ability to control certain portions of his dreams. Giving different abilities to himself was one of them. As he floated on his ice platform, he watched the city lights flash and cars race below. His eyes moved back and forth, trying to observe everything around him. Although the enemies he could imagine in this world were not physical, if he came across any he would have to be careful. He wasn't exactly an expert of understanding his mind yet.

He noticed that while he was perched on the building ledge, a bug had flown past. When he concentrated on the finer details, he saw that it's eyes were small cameras. He knew now Eggman had known what he had been doing all along. He had an unwanted advantage. Winter slowed the scene down into frames and held the robotic bug in his hand.

"Eggman, what are you hiding? Where are you taking refuge?"

Winter faded the scene out as he went back to his normal dream static. He let the bug go as the dream transitioned.

"More importantly, is what you're doing threatening anybody?"

Winter waited until the stars of the arriving night came out, playing in the sky with the fading colors. Sonic and Tails came back exhausted and peeked in on him. Winter stared at them while laying in the darkened room.

"Anything at all?"

"No. Seems he's grown a bit wiser in covering his tracks." Sonic said as Winter passed them, sending an unintentional chill down their backs.

"No robotic bugs?" The demon asked as he threw aside Sonics' smelly shoe.

"No...? Is that something we were to look out for?" Tails asked. "Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Because I had not known earlier that that was what I was looking for, until this moment."

They looked at him like he was speaking another language. "Pardon?"

"Never mind it's a dream observation practice. . You wouldn't understand." He said as he smirked to Tails. "Especially you."

"Oh such a bully." Tails laughed as Winter was about to head out. "Be careful."

"I always am." He said with sincerity before disappearing into the night.

His first priority was to find one of those camera bugs and follow it back to Eggman hopefully. Winter did find one hanging onto a wall, watching the traffic go by. He hung back behind a dumpster for an hour before it took off with metallic wings. He followed a good distance behind until it crawled up a tree in a forest.

"Here?" He wondered as he reached out into the leaves, almost exposing Eggman's glass dome. Fortunately for him, his robots popped out of the ground and distracted Winter.

Winter took his pointer claw away from the branches as Eggman heaved a relieved sigh. He watched as Winter fought his robots quickly and with one, icy claw strike.

"Very impressive. His parents are powerful and it shows in his genetics. If only I could...oh!" Eggman said as he stood up quickly. "I can! This will take some planning but... woohoohoohoo!"

Winter forgot about the robot he was searching for. He figured it had just went through the forest because it could. Icing his feet over, he skated across the asphalt back into the city. After all, he couldn't abandon his watch posts. Winter spent the rest of the night scouting around as particular divine beings were contemplating his good hearted nature about. The stars shone brightly. The beings murmured in soft, delicate voices. They decided to do something they would never have thought of doing. Considering having a demon join the Light Cult.


	4. Chapter 4: Rouge

Winter weaved through the streets, dodging the traffic that was unaware of him doing so. He rode in the back of the truck until a bank alarm went off. Jumping out, he realized that he landed in front of Golden City's jewel bank. He caught a glimpse of a security guard being kicked out of window, and another spiraling from the roof. Winter swiftly held them as they descended and put them down easily. He ran into the massive vault to stop the thief. What appeared to be a bat in skin tight clothes held a sapphire to the lights.

"My my, aren't you a stunner?" Rouge said aloud, putted it against her neck and then a finger. "You'll do for now."

"I don't think so. Put it back and walk away."

Rouge turned around and pointed at Winter. "You're that kid Eggman has been watching. You don't want to bother me right?"

"Depends. Right now you are my problem."

"Huh, well, good luck with catching up." Rouge said as she saluted and flew out the window. "bye bye."

"I think not." Winter said as he ran beneath her, keeping on her tail.

"Is he still here? Give up kid!" Rouge yelled down as she tried a dive bomb, just missing Winter's shoulder.

"Don't make me fight you, I don't want to." Winter said as he kept blocking Rouge's fists.

Rouge shook her hands and tried to warm them up between swings. "Could you not give me frost bite?"

"That's an easy fix. Stop fighting. Let's just talk." Winter said with soft eyes as he lowered his arms.

"You're not the kind of boy I was expecting." Rouge said as she sat down shakily. "He's got me worn out with this dirty work."

"Eggman, right? Why are you working for him?" Winter asked as he took the sapphire back and put it in an invisible pocket.

"Well...he promised me a certain something. I really wanted it."

"Are material possessions that valuable to you? What about your own well being?"

"That usually comes second. Listen, I know what you're trying to get at kid but I have already been promised payment."

"I could give you something more if you wish. As long as you don't work on his side. Sure you may get a great payment, but is it worth your life if it comes to that?"

Rouge looked down at the ground, fixing her pink high heels. "Well...no."

"Then you should reconsider your alliance. Why don't you help us out? Sonic, Tails, and I need to know what's been up with him lately. Please help us."

Rouge sighed an put her hand on his shoulder. "I was planning on betraying him anyways. Alright I'll keep you filled in. So far, he needs the power of the chaos emeralds to power up his egg carrier. Once he gets all seven, he plans on using his flickie controlled robots to take over the city. I guess he wants to reawaken the dream of his perfect city."

"Thank you Rouge that was very helpful. Keep us updated." Winter said as they got up from the ground.

"Make sure that whenever you do infiltrate his base, it's from another information source. I still want the master emerald he promised me."

"There's a master emerald?" Winter asked. He had only heard of the seven emeralds and didn't even know there was a main emerald.

"Oh yeah. Knuckles the stubborn echidna watches over it on Angel Island. It's gorgeous and I have had my eye on it for awhile. Keep this on the down low alright?" She said as she winked and flew away. "Nice meeting you Winter."

Winter slightly bowed. "My pleasure, Rouge."

Winter came home and told his friends what he had learned. Of course, he honored Rouge's request and stated that he learned it from an untraceable source. Sonic and Tails took off right away and did more investigating into Eggman's schemes.

Winter entered back into his dream world. What he wasn't expecting was a group of golden robed creatures, made up solely of bright light.

"Winter, we have been expecting you."


	5. Chapter 5: To Find Oneself

Winter stepped back slowly and squinted from the intense light. "Um, who are you?"

The leader stepped towards the demon and put a hand on his arm. Winter had to close his eyes the beings were so bright. He grunted.

"I'm sorry that I hurt your eyes from such strong light. I can't do anything about it but we have come to visit for a reason."

"What would that be?" Winter asked as the light being made his arm burn. Winter pulled away and growled."Why...?"

"I burned a symbol onto your arm, our crest. If you are truly meant to be on the side of good, it will help you find your own inner light. We heard that you are trying to stop Dr. Robotnik, is that true?"

"That's right. I just need to find him is all. Then it's off to prison for him." Winter said as he traced the pattern on his arm. It looked like a tribal sun. "What if I don't find my inner light?"

"Then we will have to consider you somewhat of a threat. I'd like to believe you are different, but time will tell."

Just like that, the beings had vanished. Leaving Winter still confused and alarmed to what just happened to him. He disregarded the weird feelings and continued sleeping through the day. Winter woke up to that same burning sensation on his arm to what he dreamt prior. The tattoo was still there although it wasn't as irritated. He wondered whether to be thankful he was given this purpose he was supposed to live up to, or upset. He figured he felt both. He told Tails and Sonic about it and of course Tails was curious.

"Wow bright creatures huh? So they want you to take out Eggman and discover your good intentions. That's great!"

"I don't know. I may not be ready for something like this. What if just because of my origin as a demon I don't succeed? Is darkness really always planted in my heart?"

Sonic scoffed. "If you ask me, they're being a little bit stuck up about how there doing this. They should allow you to join regardless of what you may or may not have. Inner light? Oh yeah, where's mine?"

"I know what you're getting at Sonic, it's just that I do want to do this. Not to join the group, but to find out what's inside myself. If I really can be capable of great goods...or evil."

"Well you're a cool guy to us. No pun intended." Tails said as Winter gave him a small hug.

"Your both nice guys. I'm really grateful that you have helped me and not abandoned me."

"No never. We couldn't just leave you on the street with no parents. Although, I should have stopped Shadow from doing what he did."

"I have a feeling that your parents will come back. We may get in a...misunderstanding but you deserve your birth family."

"Oh well, even if they were here they probably try to convert me over anyways. Sometimes what happens is for the best."

_(Back at the base, Rouge and Eggman are going over what to do next. Eggman has four emeralds.)_

"Now, three more to go and I'm set! Eggman land will finally be here! That pesky blue hedgehog won't stand a chance against my brilliance."

"Yes yes very good doctor." Rouge confirmed. She was becoming really bored being around his dull place all the time. She wanted to go shopping and get a chance to talk to October and Amy.

"Your dismissed after we have our briefing. Come to the conference room in five minutes."

Rouge went to a small lounge Eggman had put next to her temporary room. She sipped her latte until a robot came to get her. She really didn't pay attention and nodded along.

_He usually just calls these conferences because he likes to talk to himself aloud without looking strange for doing so. Huh, whatever. How long will he talk?" _Rouge thought to herself, watching the clock tick by. When they were finally dismissed, she shot right out of the room.

Eggman put a finger to his mustache. "I don't trust her. Well I was planning on betraying her anyways. Make sure you watch her closely my little bug." He said as he sent a robotic bug to follow her. "You won't double cross me this time, Rouge."


	6. Chapter 6: The Ominous Stone

Rouge came home from shopping tired and worn down. She put her bags on the stairs and sat in her cheetah print armchair. She watched the remainder of the night roll by. Soon daylight came and she fell asleep with a margarita glass in her hand. She didn't hear her door open as a pair of robots picked her up. They took her back to the conference room where she had been earlier. Rouge grunted as she was thrown to the floor.

"That was rude. Even for you Eggman." She said as she cracked open her eyes.

Eggman acted out of character for himself. He spoke darkly as he chuckled with his words. "You really are one stupid bat girl. You thought I didn't know?"

Rouge was shocked at his changed demeanor. "Eggman?"

Eggman turned around holding something Rouge hadn't seen before. It was a dark gray stone with flecks of orange. It was like the stone itself was...intelligent. Making Eggman do it's bidding. Rouge stepped backwards as he grew a look of malicious intent.

"I know you talked to Winter the other day. Don't ask how, but I do. You shouldn't have betrayed me Rouge."

Rouge was frightened! She stood still and avoided eye contact. "That's not an emerald."

"Obviously, my dumb friend. But it seems to be better. More powerful than the emeralds combined. It's all mine." Eggman said in an off tone manner, stroking the ominous stone lovingly.

Rouge wanted out. She used her sharp vision to look for a vent in which to escape but found none. Eggman grabbed her neck and Rouge felt sick. The stone's aura became stronger and shuddered with delight. Rouge whimpered.

"It's alright Rouge. It will be over soon. The stone is wise, the stone is what I follow."

Rouge fought off Eggman long enough to unlock the door with her bobby pin. She ran as fast as her high-heeled feet would take her. All she knew was to get away. Eggman could be heard inside the ship hollering and throwing things. Rouge kept running until she collapsed on the ground from fatigue. She lay there until Sonic found her a few hours later.

Whenever Rouge woke up, she shot straight up. Wiping the smeared dirty makeup from her face, she watched as Sonic rubbed ointment on a gash. She pulled her legs close to each other and held them.

"Rouge what happened? Did you fall from the sky?"

"Something's wrong with Eggman. He's changed."

"He's changed?"

"He used to be mean before, but now he's evil! He tried to kill me Sonic..."

Sonic stood there with his arms to his sides. "He sounds an awful lot like my demon rival then..."

"No. I don't think it's Mephiles possessing him. I believe it's an even more evil entity, trapped within that stone he has."

"Oh great. Another demon? Ever since they had opened up the Flame Core..."

"Perhaps. I just don't want to see him again, or that ugly stone." Rouge said as she wept into her hands. "Sonic just get rid of him."

Sonic gave Rouge a hug as he called up Tails, Silver, and Shadow on his cell phone. Winter came in and handed Rouge some tissue.

"You guys, this is a serious emergency.."


	7. Chapter 7: The One With The Light

Since Tails was out visiting a long distance friend, Sonic had to deal with Eggman without his bud. Fortunately, Silver and Shadow were around and came over as quickly as they could. Silver was still around and didn't have to go back to Crisis City until tomorrow. Blaze already left though. She was needed back in her dimension to watch the Sol Emeralds. Silver flew over Shadow as he rode on his motorcycle. They arrived at Sonics' in a half hour.

"So what's wrong now? Why bother me again faker?" Shadow asked as he stomped the ground hard, quills blown apart from the fast winds that rushed by him.

"Eggman isn't himself. Something in him has changed and we need to save the world and himself. Rouge told me about a stone one of his robots found while he was searching in a cavern for another chaos emerald. She says it's evil and has polluted Eggman's mind with murderous intentions."

"A stone? Whatever this thing is must be very dangerous. Also, who knows? If we even come near the thing, it may make us blood thirsty as well. " Silver said as the teal rings on his ankles and hands glimmered as he levitated.

"We have to stop him. We don't have a choice. Don't we always take on these risks?" Sonic said as he hurriedly put on his gloves and shoes. "We need to go. Now."

"Do you even know where he is?" Shadow said coldly as his red eyes met green.

"Rouge told me everything."

Winter came out and watched as the group's eyes slowly fell onto him.

"Oh right. Ready to prove yourself Winter?"

"I have been ready. It's now or never."

The group of heroes and the anti-hero ran until they had came across the forest that Rouge had been talking about.

"It's exactly how she described it. Rouge said it's hidden so be aware of anything that looks like it shouldn't belong." Sonic said as they split up.

Silver flew over the tree tops, Shadow searched on the forest's bottom, Sonic ran up the sides of old ruins, and Winter jumped tree to tree using his claws. Winter kept going until his claws hit something hard. He knocked against it. It sounded like hollowed out metal. Winter quickly found himself falling into a black void. When he stood up, he saw that he was in some sort of containment chamber. Shadow androids and metal knuckles robots stood at attention. Eggman, who had quite apparently fallen into insanity, stood before him.

_His eyes are glazed over with madness. What afflicts his mind? _Winter thought as he watched the crazed doctor hit some buttons over and over.

Eggman screamed at his servants who unemotionally moved aside as he gave a distorted grin to Winter.

"Finally, I will have my own demonic powers! I won't even need servants anymore." Eggman said aloud to himself. Then paused. "Yes yes all thanks to my stone here. I know I promise I'll find you a host."

_Is he...talking to it? Is it answering? _Winter thought again as Eggman greedily licked his lips.

"Now Winter. Lend me your powers!"

Eggman threw the switch and Winter felt this impending dread around him. Electricity coursed through his body. He was paralyzed! Held to the floor like his body was a living magnet.

Then he felt it.

His mind started having twisted ideas. He wanted to kill everything. He hated everything that breathed. He wished for other's sweet deaths.

Winter growled demonically and let out a long, cold laugh. The pain ran to his eyes, making them change. He watched in the glass as his inner evil was released. His sclera was now a golden yellow and what looked like frost surrounded his eyes. He was becoming the monster that he feared he was.

Eggman watched as the darkness in Winter's soul was unleashed. (Winter Unleashed?) The power coursing through him was insane! The boy had no idea the untapped potential that he held. Well, that he had once held. The fiery shocks ran through his body. He slowly became stronger, but his mind was so damaged that he didn't know how to quite use it.

Eggman's machine over heated and Eggman received one final jolt. Since the transformation was incomplete and rushed, Eggman lay in extreme pain on the floor. Winter picked himself up off the ground and clumsily walked over to Eggman. The forced prying at his power had led him to believe that the frost marks over his body would not go away entirely.

"You old fart, what have you done to yourself? What have you taken out of me?" Winter said as he kneeled by a passed out Eggman.

(Skillet - Hero)

He was alive but barely. He noticed the stone was nowhere to be seen. Then he saw the five emeralds on their respective pedestals. Eggman had been stopped but he didn't deserve to die. The emeralds gleamed as if they knew what to do. As if on que, they circled around Eggman as his body and mind were becoming healed. All Winter thought about has healing Eggman and making sure his friends were okay.

A tingly feeling came from his hands. Small light orbs came out of them and circled around his body. He formed some sort of light weight armor that fit him perfectly, like it was his own skin. The white metal armor then pulled behind his back and made wings. White metal and gold angel wings that from wing tip to wing tip, reached the other sides of the room. He watched as the divine beings came to him again and spoke in their many voices. His eyes no longer hurt from the light.

"Welcome, Winter. Welcome to the Arisen."


End file.
